


Explaining

by soffychubby



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Communication Failure, Embarrassment, M/M, Misunderstandings, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffychubby/pseuds/soffychubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John confronts Sherlock with all the explaining that he needs to fully understand the turmac scene - but there is a communication failure between them - as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of making this and had to write it right away! Enjoy ~

Another grey morning. It's midday-ish, and the weather is awful. It's only a few months after all the great events at christmas and things are slowly returning to normal. John is back with Mary and Sherlock is back in Bakerstreet. Sherlock would normally not count this for an unusual day - he gets up, checks his website for interesting cases and works on some of his experiments. He just began investing the effect of boiling water on different bodyparts - eyes, arms, the inside of the mouth. But suddenly something changes the pattern of his slightly dull everyday life - He can hear heavy, quick footsteps on the stairs, no mrs. Hudson yelling or talking, and he wonders, because almost only John would walk in without ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door, but if it was John he would be mad, judging by the sound of the footsteps, and Sherlock couldn't think of a reason for John to be mad. But the approaching person caught his interest and he looks up as the person enters the room.

It is John.

First Sherlock is pleased to see him, he was a bit bored anyways and a quick small smile surfaces on his lips. He then remembers how the footsteps came from an angry person, and the smile fates as he makes a quick deduction on John. He had obviously been in a hurry, hadn't even brushed his teeth or been to the shower, and had a lot on his mind, it seemed. So much he didn't even know to start.

John seemed like he was bursting. When he finally opened his mouth he was almost shouting.  
"How could you not tell me? How could you NOT tell - Jesus, Sherlock, I mean, how? HOW?"  
He seemed like he was expecting an answer, but Sherlock had no idea of what to make of this ridicilous sentence.  
"What on earth are you talking about?" is the only thing he can think of saying, and he is very curious to the answer - what made him upset his dearest friend?  
"You know very well - all that you've put me through, all that you've done to me - this is the worst, THIS -" He stops to breathe as well as to rethink his own words, suddenly realizing that they don't make much sense when they come out. "You didn't tell me" he finally says. Sherlock still has no clue of what John is referring to.  
"If you do not intend to speak clearer, I'm going to continue with my experiment and mute you like mrs. Hudson." Sherlock had hopes that John would find this funny and laugh, but his expression is very different from what he expected, he still seems filled with anger and frustration and he seems hurt. And Sherlock's attempt to make a joke made him seem pissed. Incredibly pissed. He walks over with firm steps and smashes his clenched fist into the table.  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. WHEN YOU WERE LEAVING AT THE AIRPLANE."

A moment of silence passes, Sherlock cold-reason expression crumbles.

The situation changed completely with Johns words. Sherlock felt exposed, insecure and very, very afraid. He wasen't sure how he had figured it out, though. He knew he had been bad at covering it up over the last period of time, but he never expected John to figure it out. He was suddenlt very embarrassed and he lowered his eyes, aiming for the floor just around John's shoes. "How-" his voice cracked and he realized he would have to clear his throat even though he found it hard to do, as it seemed like a giant lump of unresolved feelings was stuck in his throat. He lifted his eyes to meet John's. "How did you know?"  
"I've been talking to Mycroft."  
Sherlock felt betrayed " - Mycroft? But - " He must've deduced it, he thought to himself.  
"Yes, he told me everything. You left me unknowing and hurt, AGAIN, Sherlock - you UTTER - how could you do that?"  
John kept on going in his frustration "How could you hold back? How could you bear not to tell me? Did you really think it would help me in any way? You knew what happened last time - Jesus, Sherlock, I'm... I just don't understand how you could do it."  
Sherlock is speechless. That is the only word that manages to describe it - speechless.  
He tries to begin to make the silence more comfortable "I - " The words seem to flee from him, and he just stands there with an open mouth. John seems baffled. "What on earth-? If you think this is funny - " John seems to be launching his fist, but Sherlock wakes up from his coma, stammering "I-, I- found it very hard to tell you." He clears his throat. "And I still do".  
"What?" John's expression changes to wonder. "Why would you mind saying it now, that I already now?"  
"It's still something very close to me, and I would feel so bad if you- " he lost control over his voice and it squeeked like a young boys, it was really embarrassing. "- If you... " there was no other way around, he had to say it. "If you rejected me."  
John stared.  
Sherlock stared back, terribly nervous, but also eager for the reaction.  
John still stared.  
He finally opened his mouth and spoke "Erhm - what - what are you talking about?"  
Sherlock got confused. "What are YOU talking about?"  
John seemed annoyed that he had to explain "Well I thought we already settled that! I'm talking about the fact that that airplane was going to bring you to your DEATH, and that you knew this but yet told me nothing, leaving me completely unknowing. What the hell are you talking about?"

Complete silence.

Sherlock blushed all the way up to his ears and tried to look anywhere but at John.  
The tension in John's body eased up, and he seemed like normal John. "What were you talking about?" He asked again.

Sherlock felt so exposed "Well, umm, nothing really. I thought this was on a completely different matter, so, well, um." He stared for a bit, which John had gotten used to and stopped commenting. "Erhm, I think I'll return to my experiments with the boiled bodyparts" he said, blushingly turning his back to John, feeling much more boiled than the body parts on the table in 110 degrees water.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far!  
> I might return to it and change it a bit - I have some different ideas I'd like to try out, but generally it's the same story. Thank you for reading, have a nice day! If you like, you can follow me on tumblr: soffychubby


End file.
